WarWorn Lipstick
by Heartache-On-A-Plate
Summary: Jackson is a mute janitor onboard the helicarrier. His secret, he's a girl & Loki isn't quite oblivious to this fact. Watch as their relationship unfolds. I suck at summaries, R&R. LokixOC
1. Prologue

_Well, this is my first fan-fic, so please be gentle, I'm quite a terrible writer when it comes to stories & I must add that I got the title of the story from My Chemical Romance's song "Bury Me in Black."_

_**Prologue-**_

Jackson Burke walked downstairs to get the mail after he finished working out. Once he retrieved it, he began walking back up the stairs while checking his mail, when he suddenly stopped. He saw a letter addressed to him from something called S.H.I.E.L.D. He rushed up the stairs, ran into his apartment and slammed the door. After taking a few deep breaths, he placed the rest of the mail down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, ready to prepare for the worst. He slowly opened the envelope and when he finally looked at the letter, he almost jumped through the roof. Jackson had gotten the job and, even though he was going to be a janitor on their ship/boat, it would give him the chance to meet with these heroes that he so admired. He sighed and propped his feet up on the coffe table. He began sifting through the rest of the mail, none of them quite as exciting as his letter from S.H.I.E.L.D. when he got a text message from his best friend Wendy.

"_Hey Vi, wat do u think of this lipstick?_" it read. But there was one last thing, Jackson was actually a woman.


	2. So Cold and So Calm

_The first chapter... I got the title from the Tokio Hotel song "Don't Jump." R&R please._

**Chapter 1- So Cold and So Calm**

That's right, Jackson Burke was really a woman. His, or rather her, name was Violet Nevaeh Burke. The name she used was her father's name. She tried to apply for a job as a woman, but S.H.I.E.L.D. said that they had enough female workers, so she decided to apply for a job as a man. The fact that she was the only woman in her family besides her mother led her family to raise her as one of the boys. Because of this, she knew she could pass herself off as a man. And so she did.

Violet had made quite a name for herself. Not because she was exposed in the first few days (which she wasn't), but because she was a mute janitor. She knew sign language, but for those who didn't know it, she had a mini chalkboard and chalk in the pocket of her uniform. She hid her straight black hair in a wavy brown wig that was under a red baseball cap and put on a fake mustache. Even her mannerisms were that of a man! She blended in well, not attracting any suspicions.

"Hey Silent Night!" shouted a familiar voice behind her as she was cleaning the windows in the hallway. It was Tony Stark. "Hey listen, can you fix the shower in my room, it's kinda squirting water all over the place and well... Yeah, just fix it for me."

She turned to face him, nodded and walked over to his room. As she began fixing the shower, she suddenly had an image of Loki, the god they were after, in her head. They were close. She was part Cherokee and they did have a slight reputation for being psychic, but she didn't mention anything to anyone and continued working. A few seconds later an alarm when off and all the staff went running to the front of the helicarrier to see what was up. 'Just as I predicted,' Violet thought to herself. She finished her work in the next few minutes and decided to go back to window cleaning.

She discovered that, besides gaining a new Avenger, Thor, they had taken Loki back to the helicarrier and he was now being placed in the cage they had made for Dr. Banner in case he turned into 'Mr. Hyde.' Once the voice on the intercom said that they were 'All in the clear,' she and some of her other colleagues went to the room where Loki was. They began to clean the outer edges of the room, but when it came to the platform where Loki was, no one would _dare_ to go up there.

"Well," one of the guys said, "one of us has to go up there and it ain't gonna be me!" Everyone looked around and agreed in a murmur to which Loki replied, "I assure you, I am unable to do any harm to you from inside this cage." Violet raised her eyebrow while everyone else went back to saying how they weren't going to go up there until Director Fury came in.

"Now what the hell is goin' on in here?" Fury asked.

The first janitor who spoke up said to him "Well sir, we don't wanna get even close to that… _thing_ over there."

The director raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, one of you is gonna have to do it so speak now or I will chose someone!" The men were murmuring again while Loki was smirking in the background waiting to see who would dare to get close to him. Out of nowhere, one of the men pushed Violet forward. She turned around ready to punch him when Director Fury said, "Thank you!"


	3. Angry Young Man

_The second chapter... The title is from the Billy Joel song "Prelude/Angry Young Man."_

**Chapter 2- Angry Young Man**

Violet's stomach dropped to her feet as she made eye contact with the man in the cage. She would now have to get close to Loki. She would be the one to do all the dirty work around him. This trickster. This monster. This god.

"Now what's your name?" Fury asked.

"Uh, he can't talk sir." Said the man who pushed her forward.

"So he's a mute?" Fury asked and Violet nodded. "Alright," Fury sighed, "do you know sign language?" '_Yes."_ Violet signed.

"Good, and how about for those who don't know how to sign?" he asked her, to which she signed '_I have a mini chalkboard and chalk in my uniform._'

He nodded and said "Ok, now, back to my first question, what is your name?"

'_Jack._' She signed. He nodded and started to pace in front of all of them before he finally said, "Well, seeing as Jack is the only _real_ man on this damned boat, all of you must leave so that he, nor I, will be tempted to slap the shit out of you."

Violet smiled when Director Fury called her a '_real_ man.' He stomped out of the room and a few seconds later, her colleagues were leaving as well. When the one man who had pushed her upfront started walking past her, she slammed her fist into his stomach, kicked him in the crotch. She then made him trip and land flat on his face. '_Justice is served_.' she thought to herself as everyone else kept walking away, either holding their crotch, or saying "Oooh," to each other.

The one guy finally got up turned around and shouted "You're gonna get it! Yeah, you're gonna wish you NEVER fucked with me!"

Violet lunged forward as if to punch him again, to which the man flinched back. She smirked as he walked away, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Then she turned around and stared at Loki, realizing that she wasn't going to enjoy this one bit. She walked back to where her mop was and started right in front of the door where he was standing.

"It's a shame how humans can't even recognize someone like you." Loki said softly. Violet looked at him, trying to conceal the shocked look on her face. "You're not really a man are you?" he asked as she went back to mopping the floor. "No," he said softly, "You're actually a woman."


	4. The Silent Whispers

_Ok, so this is my 3rd chapter and I got the title from Within Temptation's song "Memories." Also, I must give my sister credit for helping me edit my chapters and she will continue to do so for the duration of the story. Thank you! :D R&R please!_

**Chapter 3- The Silent Whispers**

BAM! Violet banged the mop against the glass door, in the exact spot in which Loki's face had been a few seconds ago. He was a bit surprised at her reaction, but then he smiled a chuckled for a little bit. '_Dammit, I can't blow my cover!_' Violet thought to herself as she went back to mopping, even though that was about the only manly thing she could've done about his comment.

"You do realize that you are going to have to clean that." Loki said to her. BAM! She hit the glass again, this time out of spite. A smile appeared on her lips as she began mopping the floor again. He noticed it, and realized that this woman wasn't going to give him the benefit of being an asshole. If he threw a curveball at her, she'd throw one right back. _'Damn woman!_' He cursed in his head as he sat down on the bench and glared at her.

Violet turned around so her back was towards him as she cleaned. She realized what she had done. '_Come on Vi, you gotta stop this._' She thought to herself. '_This is EXACTLY what he wants you to do. Remember, he's the God of Mischief and Lies. He will stop at NOTHING to get what he wants._' She finished mopping the floor without so much as a peep from Loki, but it wasn't until she had to clean the glass part of the cage that he finally said something.

"I'm sure you know that plenty of men would be dying to see what lies beneath your clothes, however, I'd prefer it if you didn't press your body up against the glass." Loki spat with a disgusted look. Violet had almost had enough. She hacked up a loogie and spat it on the window. Loki's face was a display of pure disgust when she did that. But if that weren't enough, she wiped it away as if it were nothing but the cleaning solution she uses. Loki hated the fact how she retaliated so quickly to his actions. He had made up his mind. He would absolutely detest this woman at all costs.

When Violet finished cleaning, she left without as much as a glance back. When the door closed to the room where Loki was, she took a deep breath trying to figure out why she was misbehaving around him. She walked back to the janitor's closet and put the mop and all the other cleaning supplies in there while her mind was racing with thoughts of him. '_Stop,_' she thought to herself, '_this isn't good. Why am I suddenly thinking about him? He's a downright asshole and he's not even that good looking. Ok, well, maybe just a bi – NO! I did not just think that! No, there's no way. I mean, I didn't even get a good look at him. Not that I wanted to and besides, Captain America is the good looking one._'

Violet found herself in the hangout area where all the janitors would go when they finished their work when someone shouted "Hey asshole!"

She turned and saw that it was the guy who had pushed her out earlier. "You know," he began, "I never properly thanked you for fucking me up earlier so – " POW! He hit her right in the face. Violet fell back and she realized that now was the time to let out the anger Loki had inflicted on her. She stood back up and punched the guy right in the face and he fell to the floor. Violet kept kicking him while he was down so he couldn't get up. All the men were cheering her on while the women were attempting to see who was winning, but couldn't. When Violet's anger had been almost completely released, she backed away from the man waiting for him to attempt one more hit at her even though he was about to pass out. He stood up and stumbled over to where she is and attempted to throw a punch, but she managed to punch him right in the crotch. He grabbed himself and dropped to his knees. Violet took advantage of that opportunity and decided to release the last bit of anger in her. She kicked him in the face and he finally passed out.

Everyone was cheering for her and she celebrated her victory with them for a while before she decided she was going to get some rest. She walked back to her room feeling confident and happy now that she had gotten her anger out. When she walked into her room she decided that the first thing she needed to do was to take a shower. After she had taken off her clothes, she removed the wig and the mustache and stared into the mirror for a bit. She was a very attractive woman, there was no doubt about that, but she wondered if Loki knew what she looked like without her disguise on.

She shrugged it off and went in the shower, letting the hot water remove all the negativity from the day. When she finally relaxed, she felt someone's body pressed against hers. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other resting on her right clavicle. She saw nothing touch her, but she realized it was a man when she felt something start poking her left thigh just under her buttcheeks. She spun around and saw that no one was there. '_Loki!_' she thought to herself. '_That so 'o' bitch is gon get it!_'

As soon as she got out of the shower and dried her hair, she put her disguise back on just in case someone decided to wake everyone up in the middle of the night just in case of an emergency. She crawled into her bed hoping that she would have some peaceful dreams and that Loki wouldn't decide to mess with her while she slept. She hadn't made up her mind as to how she felt, but the night wasn't as peaceful as she planned for it to be.


	5. The Things You Did Before

_The fourth chapter. I got the title from Kerli's song "Bulletproof" & my sister boycotted the last chapter because she didn't read the end of it... ^^; R&R please. :D_

**Chapter 4- The Things You Did Before**

That was one of the most disgusting things Loki had ever seen someone do. How dare she spit at him! A woman! What a pathetic and lowly being she was. But he knew he had to get back at her for that. He made an invisible replica of himself that he set loose on her while she was taking a shower. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't want to. He only cared about getting revenge. But the moment the doppelganger touched her, he could feel her heart beating faster and faster and he could see her chest rising and falling as she kept her breathing steady. Something was going on in her head and he didn't like it. For a moment, it seemed like she was enjoying the moment even though she couldn't see anything, so he made the replica's member stand at full attention. That made her freak out and she spun around just as the invisible doppelganger vanished. But that still wasn't enough for Loki and he wanted more.

When Violet was asleep, Loki managed to place the doppelganger in her dream. In this dream, she was wearing a pink, lacy dress and was walking in a long hallway at night when she had gotten into a fight with Loki and he was ruthless. He was going to let her know that he is a very powerful god and could do whatever he wanted to do. But Violet kept on trying and as they were fighting, she noticed his skin turned a dark blue color and his eyes were bright red. She managed to push him off her and just stared at him for a few seconds. Loki didn't like that strange look but there was something different about it. He looked down at himself and saw nothing strange, but she did. What was she seeing? Then Violet broke into a run and the next thing Loki knew was the doppelganger was destroyed.

Violet woke up drenched in cold sweat. Why did his skin turn blue and his eyes turn red? There was something about Loki that she wanted to know and was going to find out. But the one thing that was for certain was that he hated her. Oh how the very thought of her made his flesh crawl with disgust. She was very aware of that fact and she knew that she had to do everything she could to keep it that way. There would be terrible consequences if she had fallen in love with that _monster_. She tried going back to sleep, but each time she tried Loki was always there trying to attack her and in each dream his skin would always turn blue and his eyes would turn red.

She woke up the next morning groggy from the lack of sleep and determined to uncover Loki's secrets. After she brushed her teeth and put on her uniform she walked over to Thor's room to see if he was awake. She knocked on the door hoping she didn't wake him up when he opened it and asked "Jack, what are you doing?"

Violet took out her chalkboard and wrote '_Can I ask something personal?_'

"Of course, what do you want to know?" Thor asked.

'_Can you tell me about Loki?_' she wrote.

Thor stood still for a moment, shocked at what she had asked of him. "Wh – What? Why do you want to know?"

'_Long story._' She wrote.

Thor sighed, "Very well, you may enter."

After she learned Loki's past, she realized why he kept changing in all of her dreams. She thanked Thor and walked over to Loki's cage, ready for whatever he was going to throw at her today. Violet was about to go inside when she saw Agent Romanoff there talking with him. '_Damn,_' Violet thought, '_this can't be good._' Moments later, Agent Romanoff came out saying something about keeping Dr. Banner away from Loki. When she went inside, she saw Loki standing with a dumbfounded look on his face. "And what exactly do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" He asked her nastily. Violet took out her mini chalkboard, held it up to him and smiled. It read _Frost Giant_. Loki screamed and banged his fist on the glass. His breathing was heavy and it seemed like he tried to hold something back. It wasn't until he looked up when he saw that Violet's smile was gentle, not snarky; sweet, not evil; and loving, not spiteful.

"It's not something you could understand." He said trying to control his breathing when he spat out "Pathetic!"

Violet shook her head and started working. She understood him now, but she didn't feel pity towards him, nor sympathy. No, that's not what he needed. He just needed someone to understand him, to take him as he was, to accept his faults without judgment, to understand what it was like to be different. Violet understood, but Loki would never know.

One thing was for certain though, he was pissed off as all hell. But that smile. He just didn't understand why she'd smile like that. He watched her the entire time she was working, just waiting for something. He knew she was going to try something. He waited and watched her. He hated her so much. She knew his secrets, she retaliated when he decided to pull a smart move, and she smiled at him with that stupid smile. It was warm, genuine, and for once he felt like someone cared about him. But it was a lie, or at least he thought it was. He was determined to understand her and get to the bottom of her motivation and when he got what he wanted, he was going to destroy her.


	6. Only Thing For Certain is Uncertainty

_The 5th chapter. The title is from Darryl Worley's song "Sounds Like Life." So, I will be gone for 2 weeks, so I am uploading this chapter to satisfy most of your Loki x Violet needs in the mean time before I return. R&R please. :D_

**Chapter 5- Only Thing For Certain is Uncertainty**

This silence between them was unnerving on both sides. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move so their antics could begin, but nothing had happened. That was until Violet started to dust the cage. She was dangerously standing on the rail just so she could reach one of the handles that held the cage up. Loki seized this opportunity and thrust his body towards the area where she was. Violet had lost her balance and fell off the rail. Loki was chuckling behind her when she had fallen. His plan had worked. When Violet tried to get back up, pain shot up through her right arm. '_Dammit,_' she thought to herself, '_so' o' bitch sprained my wrist!_' She fell back down and with that Loki burst into laughter.

Violet managed to stand up and when she did Loki said sarcastically, "Oh, that wasn't enough for you? I'll have to try harder."

He smiled again and that was when she had enough. She turned around and gave him a full moon. Violet turned around after the full moon and Loki's face was priceless. The combination of disgust and hatred was written all over him. Then she turned to walk away and get some medical help. While the nurse was tending to her wrist, Violet kept on pondering Loki's motives. '_Why would he do that?_' She thought. '_I know he hurt Thor, but that was because he was jealous. He wasn't one of them so he was, in a sense, treated differently. But why would he hurt me? I mean, sure I have had to come up with something just to get back at him, but I never hurt him physically. Wait, no! I do NOT have feelings for that monster! He hurt me! He couldn't care if I lived or died._'

"Ok Mr. Burke," the nurse said, "you're free to go, but I'll have to inform Director Fury that you can't do any work for a few days so your wrist can heal. Understand?" Violet nodded and walked back to her room. Once she got to her room, she closed the door and done something she hadn't done since she was a child. Her vision became blurry, it was hard for her to breathe, her cheeks were wet, and she collapsed on the bed. Violet was crying. But why? It couldn't be. But it was true. Violet realized that she had fallen for him. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why, but she had.

Now Loki, on the other hand, felt his hatred growing more and more. '_That vile woman!_' He thought. '_How dare she even expose a part of herself to me! I must get her back for that!_' He paced in his cage, determined to find something he knew would set her off. But he wasn't going to stoop so low as to expose any part of himself to her. Humans were weak in his mind and the last thing he needed, or thought he needed, was for her to feel something for him. Love was such a sickening word to him. No one had ever shown him what love was and he didn't need it from _her_. No, not one bit.

Now Violet was afraid more than ever. She had admitted her feelings to herself and as far as she was concerned Loki would never know, but that didn't mean that he'd stop trying to harm her in some way, shape and/or form. But he was clever. He wasn't going to do anything to physical harm her, he was just going to mess with her mind. It seemed that almost everywhere she went, she thought she saw him out of the corner of her eye. But when she looked, he was never there. He also appeared to her in her bathroom mirror. But nothing happened. However, the one thing he didn't do ever again was enter her dreams. He realized that she found out what he was because of her dreams. But the one thing he didn't realize was why he kept on harming her.

The day after she sprained her wrist, some other guy had come to clean the area around his cage. It was the guy who had pushed Violet forward in the first place. Loki had poked fun at him, but it wasn't as much fun as poking fun at Violet. She retaliated as soon as he made a move. She wouldn't let him be an asshole. She knew the one thing that could get under his skin and he knew the one thing that could get under her skin. So every time she wasn't there, he'd find some way to make her pay. That's why he messed with her mind. Loki didn't realize it yet, but he missed Violet. He missed everything about her and for the first time in his life, he wished he had never hurt someone. And that someone was Violet Nevaeh Burke.


	7. Take This Sinking Boat

_So, I'M ALIVE! :O & here is the 6th chapter of my story. :D The title is from the song "Falling Slowly" from the movie/play "Once."_

**Chapter 6- Take This Sinking Boat**

Violet woke up one morning with a single thought in her mind: it was the last day she had to herself before she'd have to return to cleaning Loki's cage and the area around it. She decided that today she was going to go practice shooting. It had certainly been a while, and it calmed her down whenever she squeezed the trigger and fired a shot into her target. When she arrived at the shooting area, she saw that Natasha Romanoff was there practicing as well.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked. Violet pulled out her mini chalkboard and chalk when Natasha said to her, "I can sign, so you don't need that."

Violet put her mini chalkboard and chalk away and signed "_Really?_" Natasha nodded and said, "Yes, really."

Violet shrugged, and then grabbed a Colt .223 off the wall. Natasha looked over and said "Nice." Violet smiled and walked over to the booth where she wanted to shoot. She loaded the bullets into the gun, took a deep breath and began tearing apart the target. As she squeezed the trigger harder and harder with each shot, she felt the anger of falling for the God of Mischief leave her heart. However, as the anger was leaving, her shots were still perfect. Violet kept firing until she had no more bullets left in the Colt. Natasha was in shock how well Violet could shoot.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" She asked Violet. Violet signed, "_Ma'am, I grew up around guns and my Pa taught me at a young age._"

"Oh, ok." Natasha replied, "And you don't have to call me 'ma'am.'" Violet signed, "_Ma'am, I was raised in the South. We were all taught manners. It's just how we were raised._"

Natasha nodded and went back to shooting. Violet on the other hand, grabbed some more bullets and reloaded the Colt. She wished that she couldn't shoot out her feelings for Loki instead of bullets. She wanted to shoot until she could almost feel nothing for him. But it wouldn't happen.

"Whoa there cowboy," Natasha said with a slight hint of worry in her voice, "Take it easy, we don't wanna waste all the bullets." Violet sighed, realizing Natasha was right. She put the gun down and Natasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good." Natasha smiled. "I'll be right back, I've gotta go check on Loki." With that Natasha left the room. Violet stayed in the range, pacing up and down the room. She thought about Loki, and about just wanting to shoot the ever living shit out of his ass. But on the other hand, she knew she couldn't deny the feelings she had for him.

"_Dear Lord, why did I have to fall for him?"_ she thought to herself. _"He's no good for me anyway and he's only gonna hurt me! What have I done to deserve this?- Oh, wait, well, this job could be a reason why. But that ain't right!"_ BOOOOOOOM! Violet fell to the ground as the helicarrier shook violently. They were hit by something and the only thing in her mind was to grab a gun and start shooting at anyone who looked suspicious. Everyone was running around, trying to figure out what happened and what to do. Violet kept her cool, constantly looking around and making sure no one was going to fire at her. Then she got some bad news: Dr. Banner became the Hulk and now we they were all in danger.


End file.
